Timelines - Moscow 2016
The following is a timeline of events for the 2015 crisis in Moscow and the events that led up to it. Timeline '7th September 2015 -' CoG attack Moscow's Thermal Power Plant 27. The Kharkiv Raiders step in to assist, engaging Russian forces around the power plant. '24th September 2015 -' CoG forces destroy the power plant and exfiltrate. Moscow is (mostly) without power and heat. '22nd November 2015 -' The Tchvonian embassy within CoG's capitol city of Gesem is bombed. '28th November 2015 -' Tchvonian High Command decide to cease communications and diplomatic relations with CoG. '29th December 2015 -' Vice Union make an appearance at the ruins of Power Plant 27 in Moscow. '3rd January 2016 -' The TPN Khruschev is sunk in the Black Sea. Turkey claims responsibility. '4th January 2016 -' Tchvonia declares war on Turkey. '5th January 2016 -' Vice Union forces move out from the power plant, attacking civilians and Russian government forces within Moscow. '6th January 2016 -' Tchvonia begins hostilities against Turkey. Missiles are fired at industrial targets and Turkish shipping is attacked by TPN vessels. '7th January 2016 -' Ursus Tactical Solutions, at the behest of the Tchvonian Government, deploy troops to Moscow to engage Vice Union. '9th January 2016 -' Tchvonia declares Islam illegal within their territories, and Tchvonian forces launch attacks against the Turkish border. '10th January 2016 -' Tchvonia launches "Operation Cleansweep", an airborne assault against Turkey. Poor communication between the TPA and TPAAF results in massive losses from Turkish anti-air defences that were assumed destroyed prior to the drop. '12th January 2016 -' The TPAAF destroys Istanbul's primary power plant. Penumbra set up an air blockade and cut off Tchvonian troops left inside Turkey. Internal tensions and disputes between the branches of the Tchvonian military stall any further activity in Turkey. VDI intervene and lead peace talks between Turkey and Tchvonia. '14th January 2016 -' Vice Union forces within Moscow continue their fight against government troops, Tchvonian Internal Troops are deployed and begin their fight against Vice Union. Other Tchvonian forces begin to dig in and prepare for the defence of Moscow. Meanwhile, Tchvonian intelligence sources begin to suspect CoG are preparing for an attack upon the city. '16th January 2016 -' The Kharkiv Raiders launch attacks against Russian government forces within Moscow, intending to create a base inside the city. '30th January 2016 -' Tchvonian troops begin using artillery against Vice Union forces within the city. Pushes are made to reclaim ground. '1st February 2016 -' VDI forces deploy to Moscow to aid Tchvonia, bolstering their defences. Elios forces are also deployed to the city. '7th February 2016 -' Elios forces set up field hospitals around the city. The Tchvonian 90th Airborne Division are dropped north of Moscow before assuming defensive positions in the northeast of the city. '17th February 2016 -' An anti-Tchvonian militia group conduct an attack upon and destroy the Tchvonian-held Ostankino TV tower. Tchvonian communications within Moscow are severely disrupted. '5th April 2016 -' Tchvonian High command reallocate forces from Moscow to Siberia in order to secure territory for Tchvonia to relocate to. '11th April 2016 -' Vice Union deploy an elite sniper unit to Moscow. '12th April 2016 -' The order is given for all Tchvonian forces in Western Russia to evacuate to the new Tchvonian territory. The withdrawal from Moscow begins. '13th April 2016 -' The Tchvonian 90th Airborne division and GSAF Special Forces capture Sheremtevo International Airport and begin to airlift Tchvonian personnel and materiel from the city. Tchvonian conscripts are left to hold Vice Union off as the rest of the Tchvonians evacuate. '15th April 2016 -' Papilon Solutions contractors (who have been in Moscow since before all this) pull out of Moscow. '19th April 2016 -' The Soviet Republic of Provideniya deploy forces to Moscow. '20th April 2016 -' The Tchvonian/GSAF airlift at Sheremtevo comes to a close. Vice Union prepare to withdraw from the city as well. Category:Timelines Category:Events